Favorite Memories
by LizTheBookNerd
Summary: Gale returns to District Twelve for the first time since the rebellion.


**Favorite Memories**

It had been years since Gale had last seen Katniss. Their friendship had slowly been breaking apart throughout the rebellion, and after the death of Prim, Gale decided it was the best thing for everyone to not return to District Twelve. He never regretted his decision of going to District Two. He only regretted the people he had left behind.

With the passing of time, people and things change. He keeps in touch with a few people he met while in District Thirteen, but not many. He settled into life in District Two, making new friends and starting up a few relationships that never seemed to last. He wasn't sure if he was happy, but he was satisfied with his new life.

The only thing he really missed from his old life was Katniss. He knew things were different now, but she was still his friend. And while he may not love her in the way he did when he was eighteen, he finds himself missing her frequently.

He attempted writing a letter to her shortly after he went to District Two, wanting to make sure she was okay. However, he never got a response. He was told not to take it personally, that she wasn't responding to anyone at the time, but he couldn't help but worry. Despite that, he decided to leave her alone and let her heal from everything she went through without his help.

There are still things that make old memories of Katniss come to his mind. At first he tried to push the thoughts out of his head, but eventually he began to welcome the old memories. He'd simply smile to himself and get back to whatever he was doing before the old memory resurfaced. Most of the memories involve the time they spent in the woods, and he finds himself thinking about these things the most on Sunday mornings.

Occasionally, he feels an urge to return to District Twelve. Not permanently, because he really does enjoy his work and life in District Two, but simply to visit. He knows there's not much to see though, so much was destroyed from the bombs, but the desire is still there. He hears the people who decided to return to Twelve were working on rebuilding, but he doesn't want to go back, expecting to see something that's not really there. Some things just aren't worth the feeling of disappointment they come with. Nothing would be familiar, except for the woods, where he spent so much of his free time due to the need to survive.

The only person that would make returning to the district he used to call home worth it is Katniss.

Despite wanting to see her, he tells himself going back to where so many bad memories took place wouldn't be worth it. He's moved forward with his life, and everything back in District Twelve is simply a part of his past. A distant memory. Besides, it's been close to three years since the rebels won the war. People have moved on, and if she sees him, it may just upset her. On the other hand, she could need an old friend. But if she really needed him, would she have ignored him for so long, acting as tough he didn't exist in this new Panem?

It's the same vicious cycle every time thoughts surface about visiting his old home. He shakes his head and tries to remove the thoughts, putting his mind back to whatever he was previously doing. It seems to get harder every time his mind wanders back to Katniss and his home.

When the opportunity arises for him to return to Twelve for a short time, he doesn't hesitate to say yes. He can feel a spark of energy inside of him at the thought. And at that moment, he knew a trip to District Twelve would have been inevitable.

The next morning, he makes his way to the District Two train station and boards the train that will take him to District Twelve. He has the next couple of hours to himself with only his thoughts to keep him company. He can't predict what he'll see when he gets there, but he knows it has to be better than when he left it last. He's excited to walk around town, see his old woods, maybe even try to locate where his house in the seam used to be and if they rebuilt up the Hob. And as much as he wants to see Katniss, he doesn't know if he should. Would she be mad if she found out he was in town and didn't come to see her? Would she be relieved instead? Things always spread around the districts pretty fast, and she'd be bound to hear from someone that he was there. He can't remember ever being this indecisive about something.

If she's happy, he doesn't want to ruin that by showing up. If she's miserable, he doesn't want to make her feel worse.

When his train arrives and he gets off, he's suddenly hit with a wave of nostalgia. Nothing is the same, but it still feels familiar. While there aren't nearly as many buildings as there were before, there are shops built up in town. There's new things and old things combined together. He spots a bakery towards the middle of town, bright lights shining through the windows. What used to be the Seam is a lot nicer than before and not as many houses crammed together. Everything seems cleaner in this newer version of District Twelve, coal dust not spreading on everything. He heads toward where he knows the woods are, his and Katniss' woods. Of course, it's exactly the same as before. Memories flash before his eyes as he makes his way closer to them. There's a part of Gale that wants to jump over the fence that remains for the protection of others, but he knows he doesn't have the proper equipment to make a trip into the woods. He wonders if Katniss still hunts now that she doesn't need to to survive.

After what feels like minutes of just standing outside his woods, he makes his way back into town to take care of the business he came for in the first place. By the time he's done, people are starting to close up their businesses for the day. The bakery is now dark as well, obviously closing like everyone else.

Because traveling between districts isn't forbidden and a much easier process, districts have places for visitors to stay. But instead of making his way to his room, he can feel his body pulling him towards the Victor's Village. He doesn't even know if she still lives in that house, but he's assuming she probably does. It would be away from everyone but possibly Haymitch and Peeta, offering more privacy. As he gets closer, he sees that this is the only other part of the district that is identical to before, besides the woods.

Only two houses appear to be in use. One with geese in front of it and the other with primroses planted on the sides of the house. Seeing the primroses makes him wonder how Katniss can stand seeing them on a daily basis.

Gale sighs, not sure what to do. Obviously standing outside of the house staring at it isn't going to do much good. He knows he's being ridiculous. He's just uncharacteristically nervous. Plus, if Katniss were to look out her window and see him simply standing there, staring, that may not go over well.

When he reaches the front door, he gently knocks, not knowing what type of reunion to expect. However, when the door opens, he's greeted by a pair of blue eyes.

Peeta's eyebrows raise, obviously not expecting to see him at the door. Gale wasn't exactly expecting him to answer either, but he knows he shouldn't really be surprised.

Peeta quickly offers a small smile and ask him if he'd like to come inside. However, before he can even step inside he sees a familiar face come into view, pausing with shock on her face as she registers who is at her front door. She looks healthy and, besides the scars that cover her body, relatively happy. He looks into her bright gray eyes, so similar to his own, so familiar to him. When she catches him staring, she quickly looks down.

Peeta moves aside to let Gale in and quietly closes the door. He makes his way towards the kitchen, leaving Gale and Katniss alone.

Katniss looks up from the floor and tries to offer a small smile. He wonders if he made a mistake in coming here.

"Gale...what are you doing here?" Katniss silently ask. He tries to decipher the emotions in her voice, but it's hard to pick up on.

"I happened to be in the area and decided it would be wrong of me to leave without saying hello. I've missed you, Catnip," Gale replies.

Katniss offers a small smile. "I've missed you too. I know I haven't talked to you since the end of the war, but for so long I could barely get the energy to leave my bed. I threw most of the letters people sent me into the fireplace, eventually."

Gale nods in understanding. "You went through a lot. More than any person should have to." Gale pauses before adding, "So you're happy now?"

She glances in the direction of the kitchen, a smile creeping back onto her face. "Yeah, I think I am. Happier than I was, anyway."

A comfortable silence fills the room until Peeta comes pack with a plate full of baked goods he sets on the table.

Peeta ask Gale how things are in District Two and the three of them start catching up. Peeta talks about the rebuilding process of the district and mentions the book he and Katniss have been working on. Katniss will throw in occasional comments, but lets Peeta do most of the talking.

After Peeta stops sharing about the rebuilding of Twelve, Gale ask Katniss if she still hunts and make trips to the woods. Katniss gives a slight nod of her head, adding "Occasionally. Not as often as before, but on the better days I do. It can be...overwhelming at times, thinking about all the old parts of my life it's associated with. Sometimes I bring Peeta with me, though, and take him down to the lake my Father used to take me to."

Katniss glances at Peeta and both smile at each other.

Conversation continues between the three of them throughout the night. He's glad to see how recovered Peeta has come since the hijacking. When Peeta finally leaves the room after an hour of conversation, he notices Katniss' eyes follow him out of the room.

"So I take it the two of you are officially together now?" Gale ask.

Katniss' face turns red, never one to openly talk about her emotions, but she looks down with a smile on her face and replies with the nod of her head. "He makes me happy, despite everything bad," she states.

"Then I'm happy for you, Catnip." Katniss can see the sincerity on Gale's face.

Peeta later comes back, sitting next to Katniss and grabbing her hand.

As it gets later in the night, Peeta insist that Gale stay the night before leaving, but Gale refuses, saying he already has arrangements. He shakes Peeta's hand and thanks him for helping Katniss. Peeta tells him that there's no point in thanking him for that.

When he's about to say his goodbyes to Katniss, he's surprised when she walks up and hugs him. He immediately hugs her back, kissing the top of her head. He still loves her, but not in the same way as before. Time and the strain of war helped him move on.

"Keep in touch, okay?" Katniss says. She looks up at him intently.

"I will, I promise," Gales says with a smile.

Gale gives Katniss another quick hug and nods to Peeta before saying his final goodbye. He has a feeling of satisfaction after his visit, feeling like he finally has reassurance that his and Katniss' friendship isn't destroyed.

He knows that this version of District Twelve will never be home to him, but some of the favorite memories of his life in Twelve still remain.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys, thanks for reading. This is my first posting on fanfic in a really long time because the inspiration just hasn't been there lately. So all comments are extremely appreciated, as always. I hope you liked it.

\- LizTheBookNerd


End file.
